Today, computer programs allow users to perform many tasks and functions. Some of the most popular computer programs include word processing and computer aided design (“CAD”) programs. These programs allow users to create various text and drawings with ease. These programs also have many different features that allow users to create very complex and intricate text and drawings.
Applying shadows to text is an example of a feature that some computer systems provide. However, most systems do not allow a user to customize their application of shadow effects to text. For instance, most systems do not allow their users to define the location of the shadow relative to the text and/or to modify the appearance of the shadow.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method that allows a user to customize the application of shadow effects to text. There is also a need for a method that allows a user to apply a shadow effect to text in a more intuitive manner, and to provide real-time feedback of the changes to the user. Ideally, such methods can be used to apply other effects and/or to define motion of other objects in a GUI.